


No Time Left

by Catfishhamsterlady



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Don’t die keef, First Try, Gen, I’ve cried, M/M, MostlyKlangst, Sadness, keith dies, klance, klangst, sexual tidbits, slight mention of the others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfishhamsterlady/pseuds/Catfishhamsterlady
Summary: Keith fights his last battle and decides to call Lance and see him once more. Lance doesn’t know.





	No Time Left

It was the middle of a battle. The blade had left him. Stranded. He didn’t make it in time and Keith was down to the last Galra. He was bloodied and beaten running up to the soldier with a snarl, knowing he’d be able to go home to his loving boyfriend by his side. The soldier dodged Keith’s quick attack before sinking his own blade into Keith’s back. Keith whipped around and dealt the final blow, leaving himself alone. Keith stumbled to a wall, hissing in pain. The blade was poisoned, he knew by the way his skin reacted. Turning black as charcoal, as black as Shiro’s lion. Keith slowly wrapped his fingers around it and pulled, gasping at the wound as blood swirled out in black and red. He leaned against the wall breathing harshly before taking his receptor and implanting it into his ear. “Lance.” He croaked, hearing the soft chuckle from the Cuban. “Hey babe, how’d your mission go?” Keith hummed softly, feeling the blood gushing, hot against his back. “It went worse than expected, but I can’t wait to see you again. I love you so much, you and your stupid smile.” Lance laughed from the other side. “Did someone die?” Lance asked softly. “Probably.” Keith chuckled. “Well, mullet, I love you too. Although I still think you need a haircut.”  
“Me? No way.” Keith coughed and felt the pain ripple through him. “You’re way over your head on that. You know you love my hair.” Lance scoffed from the other end. “I do not!” He said. “Ugliest thing in the universe!” Keith smiled. “Well, then what if you stopped your skincare for a week.” Lance gasped, Keith could hear falling. “You, you—!” Keith smiled. “You know you’d look just as beautiful without doing skincare, right?” Lance paused for a moment. “I bet not.” He grumbled. “You’re the prettiest man in the universe Lance, with or without skincare. Softest skin too, can’t wait to kiss you. Love you again. God I love you, so, so much.” Lance laughed softly, Keith could almost hear his blush. He was getting weaker by the second. He wanted to see his boy for the last time. Maybe not hold him, or kiss him, or die holding his hand but die seeing his smile one last time. If that’s all that he could do at the moment, that’s the best he’s got. “Hey, can we do a video chat?” Lance hummed. “Yeah, sure.” Keith set it to vc and saw Lance’s face. “We doing naughty things today?” Lance wriggled his eyebrows and Keith did his best to cover his wound and situation. “No babe. I just want to see your pretty face.” Lance blushed and smiled bashfully, Keith smiling as he pressed his hand against his wound harder. Fuck did it hurt. The pain tore through his body, washing over him like a tsunami. “I love you Lance.” Keith said. “So damn much, and you have to do something for me. Okay? You have to make sure to find a man who loves me as much as I love you baby. Okay?” Lance laughed softly. “There can’t be anyone better than you. Are.. are you breaking up with me?” Lance whispered his eyes widening. “No, no, no, no..” Keith whispered. “Smile, I love your dumb smile.I love you. Please smile.” Keith said beginning to cry himself. Fuck, he couldn’t leave Lance without a kiss. “Shit, please I love you so much. Please.” Keith said, his smile faltering. Tears fell down his cheeks steady and panicked. “You have to smile for me. Please, it hurts to much to be without you now Lance. Please smile, please.” Lance was frantic. “Keith, tell me what’s wrong.” Keith pulled his hand away and held it up to the camera for Lance, the Cubans face paling. “We’re coming to get you Keith.” He said. “Lance! There’s no time!” Keith said. “Have you been talking to me while you’re dying?”  
“Lance please, just smile.”  
“Keith, we’re coming to get you. Just hold on.”  
“Lance, please.. smile.”  
“Don’t worry Keith, just a bit longer and Allura—“  
“There’s no fucking time Lance! I’m poisoned!” Keith snapped as Lance fell silent. “I’m poisoned. I can’t move. It’s so.. so hard to talk. I can feel everything shutting down, Lance. Everything.” Keith looked up. “Now, you have to smile for me.” Keith said, blinking slowly. “Just once more. And when you find me, kiss me. Please. I want to at least feel your lips before they touch another man’s. Just.. smile. Smile now.” Keith said. “Because for fucks sake, I love you. You have to be happy when I die. Because I’m going to die seeing you smile, even if I can’t do it kissing you. I love you Lance.” Keith whispered. “Now, please smile.” Lance looked at Keith and slowly gave him a smile. Keith smiled and began to laugh. “It’s.. so..” Keith stopped to study Lance’s tearful face as he smiled watching Keith fight to breathe. Now that the secret was out Lance could see how pale Keith was, how much he was blushing just staring at Lance’s hologram. “So damn pretty.” Keith choked out and fell forward, writhing and clawing at his side. “Keith you idiot!” Lance snarled and stood angrily. “You could’ve called for help and instead you called to talk to me. Why? Why?!” He said and began to sob before hearing a feeble, “Te amo.” Lance stopped crying and looked at the monitor seeing Keith’s face. He had tears rolling down his face but was staring intently at Lance. Lance scrambled away from the scene, screaming for Coran and Allura hysterically.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this as my first work in AO3


End file.
